


Camp Sweet Maple

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Camp, Campfires, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Summer, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -Camp was one of the two things in Riverdale that brought the whole community together. Camp Sweet Maple was the staple of growing of childhood in Riverdale. What happens when for many it's the last and for many it's the first? What happens when Sweet Maple challenge the unexpected?-This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

___

Camp Sweet Maple-1  
____

Camp was one of the two things in Riverdale that brought the whole community together. Camp Sweet Maple was the staple of growing of childhood in Riverdale.

At Camp Sweet Maple there were no South side or north side. It was just a community. People from all over came to camp sweet maple.

As for the kids in Riverdale they've all attented since they were 5. It was time for the adult to have time off. But for the kids it was time for experimenting.

This year they were all going to be counselors for their last year at camp.

Betty Cooper has been going there with her older sister Polly. She joined with her best friends at the time Archie Andrews and Kevin Keller.

Throughout the years they have met people like the south side serpent lot. They were nothing like they got told they were. Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty, Sweet Pea and Jughead Jones.

The year after Betty's cousins joined. Cheryl and Jason Blossom. Along with the pussy cat dolls Josie, Melody and Valery. Reggie joined them too.

When they were 15 a rich kid joined when they were in highscool. A way for her to get to know the kids before school. Veronica Lodge was her name. 

In their final year the pussy cats were at sing camp to push themselves to get into Juliard. 

Betty was driving up to camp with Veronica, Archie and Kevin."Can you believe this is our final year of being a counselor?" Betty smiled sadly.

"Then we're off to college." Archie smiled.

"I can't wait to go to the best police academy course."

"I can't wait to go to Paris for my designs." Veronica smiled.

"I can't wait to go to LA."Kevin smiled.

"Look at us, we're all grown up." Archie teased.

"I know I can't believe I'm going to Germany." Betty smiled more.

"I wonder what everyone else from camp is up to."

"Yeah especially Juggie. I can't wait to do 3 year course to get a barchlor in police degree." She told them.

"I haven't heard from Jughead in awhile. Is he even coming? He didn't last year."

"I hope he is." Betty smiled to herself.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

They all nodded. 

"What's going on with you and Jughead anyway?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing." Betty answered honestly.

"Sure you two are all over one another." Archie looked at her through the mirror.

"We're just friends and camp was shit without him."

"He's just a southside kid, Betty."

"Hey shut up!" Betty folded her arms.

"It's the truth."

"Well he is special to me. He's a close friend." She shrugged as they pulled up to camp. "He's okay." Archie shrugged.

"Fuck off. Maybe get to know him. We've been going to camp with him for over 10 years." 

Betty opened the door as she ran up to the serpents. She didn't see Jughead there.

"Fangs where's Jug?" Betty asked.

"I don't think he's coming."

"Oh." She whispered.

Betty headed to her bunks. She would always man the Bumble Bee bunks. She headed in upset. She really missed him and he didn't come last year. She would probably never see him again. She missed him so much.

Betty closed her eyes and began to cry. Jughead was the one that encouraged her to go for her dreams. She heard a knock on the door."Go away. Juggie's not coming again." Betty cried. There was another knock. She looked up to see the one and only Jughead Jones standing at the door.

"Juggie!" Betty ran to him hugging him. Jughead held her in his arms happily. "Hey Cooper."

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She said wiping her tears.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't show last year. Pea said you weren't coming and I was afraid I wouldn't see you again." Betty looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Betty hugged him again. "Where's Bean? She's usually in my cabin. I didn't see her name on my list."

"My mother left with her last year. That's why I wasn't here." Jughead told her.

"Seriously? Why didn't you message me?" Betty asked.

"I needed to do this by myself."

Betty nodded as she hugged him again. Toni came in to tell them staff meeting in the dinner hall with Pops. They headed there together. They sat down together happily.

"Hey kids." Pops smiled.

Each Summer Pops ran the camp. He let his supervisor look after pops for the summer.

"Hey Pops." They all smiled.

"Betty and Veronica your the bumble bee cabin. Cheryl and Toni the Cherry cabin. Kevin and Reggie the butterfly cabin. Jughead and Archie the dragon fly cabin. Fangs and Sweet Pea thr Caterpillar cabin. You have your schedules and your kids in the bunk. Boys in the boys bunk and the girls in the girls bunk. So I want you to enjoy your last year here. Your all grown up and I love you guys. So enjoy the counsellors meal together. Tomorrow is where the hard work begins."

They all started to eat."Betty had the first hissy fit." Cheryl smirked.

"Shocker I thought it would be you." Toni shot back.

"Shut up TT."

"Bite me Cher." Toni looked at her. Cheryl rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed at them. Jughead just smiled at Betty."So where is everyone going after camp?" Archie asked.

"I'm staying in Riverdale." Jughead said.

"But what about New York?" Betty asked him.

"It didn't work out."

"Talk later?" She whispered in his ear.

Betty knew he wouldn't want to tell everyone so he just nodded.

"Well looks like everyone else is getting out." Sweet Pea smiled.

"Yeah."

Betty looked up at Jughead. He was being closed off. She would talk to him about it st their traditional walk in the moon. Jughead looked back at her.

"It's going to be so fun. We can get laid and drink around our campfires on our night off." Reggie smiled.

"Me and Juggie are going to take a walk."

"Okay."

Betty headed to the river with Jughead. They walked in silence. They haven't saw each other in a year. 

"So your girlfriend is joining us this year." Betty said. Jughead gave her a confused look."Pea told me last week you have a girlfriend."

"I don't."

Betty gasped. "He was pranking me." She blushed.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a dick." Betty sat down on the deck.

She got a message from Toni.

T: we need to convince jug to apply for late submissions.

"I can't wait to see the kids tomorrow." Betty smiled checking her phone.

"Yeah."

"This will be the last time we help Jug. Thinking about it gets me all emotional." She started to cry.

"Don't cry." Jughead hugged her.

"People don't get it Jug. They don't understand why we're good friends. Most of them think its stupid. I don't get it. Camp brings people together." 

"And this camp will do that for people. It's the last time we'll be here. We have to focus on having fun." Jughead told her.

"I guess so. Its kind of crazy though. This camp is more than camp for me. I guess I want people to see that." Betty confessed.

"Who knows Betts. I'm just excited to spend time with you before you head off to Germany." 

Betty smiled faintly. "Tomorrow is going to be fun and stressful. I guess I wished it just could be us for a few weeks. But I adore those kids. We'll get to see our mini me's." She teased.

"Its crazy how similar they are to us. Spencer and Autumn. Both on different side of the town. Yet they secretly see each other at camp." Jughead looked at her with loving eyes.

"Spence is going to be crushed. She has a boyfriend Tom."

Jughead nodded.

"You okay? Your quiet more than usual." Betty looked at him."I'm fine." Betty smiled at him hugging him. "Can you believe that Arch thinks we want to date each other?"

"He does?"

"Yeah. "Betty giggled.

"Why would he think that?"

"I don't know. Apparently he thinks that because I haven't shut up about you." She shrugged.

"Well we haven't seen each other in two years. Of course we'll talk about each other." Jughead said.

"Exactly. I'm glad you came this year." Betty smiled at him. "You know what the kids said last year?"

"What?"

"They called me no fun without you. They said we come as a package deal." She smiled at him.

"We kind of do."

"Oh yeah?" Betty looked at him."You how so Jones."

"When we're together I encourage you to do a lot of crazy stuff." Jughead teased.

"Sometimes. What's the craziest thing you've thought I've done?" Betty asked.

"I don't know."

"Well you did dare me to sneak out when we were 13." Betty smiled.

"Now we do it all the time." He teased.

"Whose a bad influence?"

"Me obviously." Jughead teased.

"Maybe but I can be a bad bitch when I want too." Betty teased back. 

She pulled his serpent jacket on. She did a Rupaul's modle runway walk on the deck. Jughead laughed softly.

"Come on Jones bring it to the runway."

"Stop."

"Why?" Betty pouted

"Let's go do something fun."

"Like?" She smiled.

"We could go skinny dipping in the lake?" He teased.

"Before the kids arrive tomorrow. Sure." Betty pulled off the serpent jacket.

“Okay.”

Betty pulled her top off to reveal her bright pink bra. Jughead turned to her to tease her. Jughead pulled off his shirt.

"You know Jug you look good."

“You too.”

"I've been working out at the gym." Betty shrugged. Jughead just smiled faintly."I have to have good health for the police force." She smiled pulling her shorts down.

Jughead tugged his pants down. Betty checked him out. Jughead smirked at her.

"What?" Betty blushed.

“Nothing.”

She then pulled her underwear off and ran into the river. "Come in Juggie!" Jughead pulled down his underwear and jumped into the water. Betty swam over to him. Jughead just smiled. She wrapped her hands around him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I haven't got undressed in front of anyone."

“Really?”

"Yeah." Betty blushed."I feel comfortable with you." He held her close. "I'm glad." Jughead smiled. Betty just smiled at him.

They spent the night together before walking back to the cabin. They loved spending one another time. 

Camp Sweet Maple was the only place they could be themselves. 

This was the last time.

Camp Sweet Maple was the place to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

At the crack of dawn the counsellors were up. They were all at their assigned. Betty and Jughead were the welcoming team. They were sat messing around until they came.

Betty continued to check Jughead out as his serpent tattoo was on show. She couldn’t believe how attractive he had gotten over the last two years she hasn’t seen him. He kept catching her looking at him.

"Cooper your distracted."

“No I’m not.”

"Sure gorgeous." He teased. Betty just blushed."And cute when you blush."

"Jughead!" Tilly is a 16 year old girl who fancies Jughead. Betty touched Jughead all lovingly so she would get the idea.“Hi Tilly.” Jughead said.

"I'm excited to join the serpents."

Betty ignored them as a new couple of twins came they were five and nervous. Betty went to introduce herself.

"Hey Lola and Lili." Betty smiled as they told her their names. "Aren't you pretty."

Jughead signed Tilly in shrugging off the flirting. He kept smiling at Betty and how mother like she was. 

"Let me take you two to one of my closest friends. Kev will take care of you until I'm done here."

Betty guided them to Kevin before signing in the regulars. Jughead kept smiling at her.

"What?" Betty smiled.

"Yes mom." He teased.

"I'll spank you and send you to bed."

“Yeah?”

"Yes." She smirked at him spanking him with her clipboard. Jughead smirked at Betty. She shrugged. 

"Jughead!" Spencer ran up to him.

"Hey Spence. How are you?" 

"Better your here." He smiled.

"Me too bud."

"Betty!" Autumn ran up to her. 

Betty hugged her back.Jughead smirked at Betty. She shrugged. 

"Jughead!" Spencer ran up to him.

"Hey Spence. How are you?" 

"Better your here." He smiled.

"Me too bud."

"Betty!" Autumn ran up to her. 

Betty hugged her back. “How are you?” Betty smiled.

"I broke up with Tom. He cheated on me."

"We'll talk at the camp fire about it okay honey. Your in my bunk."

"Did you hear that?" Jughead told Spencer.

Spencer nodded excitedly.

“Go get your girl.”

“What if she doesn’t want me?”

"Well comfort her. Give it a week or so drop hints and then make your move." Jughead smiled looking at Betty.

"Well you should go get Betty." Spencer walked to catch up to Autumn.

Jughead looked over at Betty. She smiled at him as she was quickly moving through the que. He just smiled to himself. 

Registration closed and everyone was registered in. Now they were making sure everyone was settled in.

In Betty's bunk she had Lola, Lili, Tilly, Autum, Holly and Willow.

Jughead had Spencer, Tom, Teddy, Liam and Lee. 

Once everyone was ready it was time for dinner. They all sat down to eat. The kids were at one table and the counselors were at the other. Veronica and Archie were snuggling along with Cheryl and Toni. Betty was speaking to Kevin about his crush on Fangs. Jughead was sitting with Fangs and Sweet Pea.

"So you and Betty?"

"What about us?" He asked eating.

"Have you kissed her yet?" Sweet Pea asked.

“Why would I kiss her?”

"You like her or rather she like you. I told her you were dating and she went moody." He teased"You like her or rather she like you. I told her you were dating and she went moody." He teased.

“We’re just friends.”

"Friends who want to fuck." Fangs added.

Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty headed over to them checking whose doing what for tonight's first camp fire.

"Jughead you are not on marshmallow duty." Betty teased. Jughead just sighed. "I put you on singing duty." She joked.

"Seriously Betts?" He pouted.

"I'm teasing. You are on marshmallow duty and I will be checking." Betty hugged him.

"That's mean." Jughead looked at her.

"I'm so sorry. But you deserved that." 

Jughead looked at her and began tickling her."Juggie stop." Betty fell into his lap. Jughead just laughed softly."You little bubble ducker." Betty said as the kids were on the other table.

"You mean little fucker." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Betty blushed being so close to his face. Jughead smirked at her blush."We have to sit through the screeching songs of teens." He teased.

Betty giggled playfully hitting him. 

____

At the camp fire:

They all sat around roasting marshmallows. Archie was singing songs with the kids. Betty went around checking on everyone. Once everyone was fine she sat with Jughead, Autumn and Spencer. Jughead smiled at her. She leaned her head on him.

"So A how did Tom break up with you?" Tom was sitting across from them at the camp fire.

"He cheated on me with Tilly." She whispered upset.

Spencer hugged her. "You are so much better than him. You deserve the world Autty." He hugged her.

“Thanks Spencer.”

"You do gorgeous. Want to go for a walk?" Spencer asked.

“I’m fine.”

"Okay. Well I'm going to head to read in my bunk." He got up.

“Can I come?”

"Sure." Spencer smiled at her. She got up and followed him. Betty moved up to Jughead smiled. "They grow up so fast."

Jughead just nodded.

She leaned her head on him again. "Want to sneak away for a walk?" Betty yawned. "After the kids are in bed?"

“Sure.”

___

An hour later it was time for lights out. Betty was so happy. Her girls went to sleep no arguing. As for the boys they were harder to put to sleep. Jughead got them to bed after an hour. Betty was waiting on the seats outside his bunk. She was reading her book.

"This is why my girls are going to win the bunk sport day in a few weeks." Betty teased as he shut the door

"Sure Coop. My boys always win." Jughead smiled as he sat down.

“We’ll see about that.”

"Come on before we wake them." He told her.

"I brought snacks." Betty smiled as they headed to the doc.

The got there and dipped their feet in the water. They began eating the snacks as Betty looked at him.

"The first day is over. How does it feel to be back?"Jughead just shrugged."Let me rephrase it. How does it feel for us to be our iconic duo again?" Betty teased."Because the kids are excited for our capture the flag games. We're the best at hiding them."

“Yeah.”

"Remember when we first met?" Betty asked.

Jughead smiled at her. "You were reading the book as the boys played a game. I asked to play and they said no. A pretty blonde in pigtails took my hand and we went to read on this deck right here and we were 6 years old." He smiled at her.

"Better than a stupid game of tag." Betty giggled. 

"So much better." Jughead smiled. "That day I met a friend for life."

Betty blushed at him. "So last night." She prompted.

"Was fun." Jughead smiled.

"And was naked."

Jughead smiled at her. "And you were gorgeous. Who cares if you haven't."Betty just smiled. "Tomorrow I'm on lake duty." He smiled.

"I'm on craft duty."

“So we probably won’t see each other all day until late.”

"I can't see you in your swim suit." Betty pouted. Jughead laughed softly."What your hot? You've gotten so hot." She shrugged.

“You really think so?”

"Definitely." She bit her lips. Jughead just smirked. She smiled. “You’re hot too.”

"Seriously? No one has told me that."

“It’s true.” Betty smiled at him. "I want one of these." She touched his tattoo.

“Really?”

"Yes. Here." Betty showed him beneath her bra.“Then get one.”

"Will you give me it?"

“Sure.” He smiled.

"Tomorrow night?" Betty asked.

"Sure. Can I pick one for you?" 

"Yes." She smiled excitedly.

"Will you survive without me tomorrow?" He teased.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” She teased.

"Oh I don't know." Jughead hugged her.

"Shut it. You'll have all the girls all over you."

“No I won’t.”

"Sure." Betty splashed him.

"That wasn't nice." Jughead splashed her back.

“Too bad.” She teased.

Jughead looked at her he pushed her in laughing.“Juggie!”

"Oops."

Betty grabbed his arm and pulled him in with her. Jughead just laughed as he held her. Betty looked up at him.

"We probably should head back." He smiled.

“Yeah.”

Jughead held her out the water as they headed back together. He walked her back to her cabin. 

The first stressful day had passed. They had loved every moment most of all they were together. 

However there must be something in the water because they had both gotten sexually attracted to one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Morning breakfast was always so stressful. Everyone was tired as they ate. Betty was dishing food out. Jughead was eating with the kids. 

Straight after breakfast everyone went to their position. Betty snuck to see Jughead first.

“Hey Cooper.”

"Hey Jones." Betty smiled.

“What’s up?”

"Just popping by to say hi and maybe to check my friend out." She shrugged.

“Check me out?”

"I can't confirm or deny." Betty smirked.

Jughead stepped closer to her. Betty placed her arm on his stomach. Kevin and Veronica were watching them from the craft table.

“What the hell is going on over there?” Veronica said.

"I don't know. They look like they are flirting."

“Wow.”

"I know right." Kevin smiled.

They looked back over and Betty and Jughead were practically pressed together.

"So shall I make you a book mark?" Betty smiled.

“Sure.”

"You need sun cream on. Make sure the kids have it in too." Betty said. Pops came and reminded him the same thing.“I will.”

"Need help putting some on?" Betty asked

He nodded.

Betty pulled some suncream out of her fanny pack as began rubbing it in for him. Veronica walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey V. I'll be over in 5." Betty smiled.

"What's going on here?" Veronica asked.

“Just helping Jug.” Betty said.

"Sure."

Betty's hands rubbed all over his stomach and back. She was slowly rubbing it in. He just smiled at her.

"There. I should get to the craft section." Betty smiled.

“Thanks Betts.”

"No problem Juggie." Betty stroked his abs one last time before heading to the craft section. 

Veronica wanted answers.

“Are you like fucking him or something?” Veronica said.

“Then what’s with the flirting and touching?”

"What no." Betty looked at her in shock.

“So you don’t think he’s hot at all? You don’t want to fuck him?”

"We're friends." She smiled."He is sexy and god yes. But I still have my flower." Betty whispered as she began helping the kids.

“So? Lose it to him. If you like him and want to fuck him there’s no point in hiding it. You’ll probably never see him again after this summer. Might as well make it fun.” Veronica said.

"Yeah I guess but me and Juggie are close friends. I can't imagine my life without him."Betty smiled. "But we went skinny dipping together."

“Seriously?”

"Yeah." She smirked.

“So you’ve already seen him naked?”

"Technically not. I was already in the water but I felt him." Betty blushed.

"You did?" Autumn gasped. She could hear what they were talking about.

"Forget what you heard nosy." She smiled.

"All forgotten. Can I ask about Spencey though?"

“Yeah what’s up?”

"Does he like me?" Autumn blushed.

"This conversation will carry on tonight around the fire." Veronica smirked.

“Fine.”

"Does he? He keeps hinting I think." She smiled.

“I think he does.” 

“How do I tell him I don’t want a relationship yet? What if he makes a move?”

"I'll speak to Juggie. He's been waiting years to tell you." Betty told her.

“I don’t want a relationship. I’m still going through a breakup. I don’t want to hurt Spencer.”

"Me and Juggie will speak to him for you." She promised.

"Oh yeah you and Juggie." Veronica teased.

“Stop it V.”

"Thanks B."

"Never." She teased.

Betty rolled her eyes as she began helping Lola and Lili making friendship bracelet. She looked around and saw Jughead over at the lake. All the girls were flirting with him. Betty just sighed. She focused on helping everyone slightly disheartened. She hoped he wasn’t flirting back. Jughead smiled at her. Betty waved at him winking at him.

Jughead left Archie looking after the kids as he headed to grab a drink and talk to Betty. He walked up to her.

"I told you." Betty looked at him."They are all over you. You might have to cover up with your flannel." She added smirking.

“No they’re not.”

"Sure." Betty licked her lips.

“I’m serious, they don’t.”

"You just don't see it sexy. Now excuse me apparently I have a very serious task. Lola here has made me friend a J for Jack. She is giving him this friendship bracelet. Apparently all the J's aren't right." Betty playfully rolled her eyes.

"Because they are not the right one Betty." The five year old said. Jughead just stood there confused. "The letter J bead for the bracelet Jug. She has a little crush. You have adoring fans. Plus I don't trust Arch alone with the kids. We're seeing each other after the movie night tonight." Betty smiled. 

She kissed his cheek.

“I should get back to Archie then.”

"Yep. Plus Pea is making make out actions with T in the corner." 

Cheryl was always on archery as she was trained in it. She loved it down there with the kids.

Jughead walked away. He couldn't believe Betty kissed him on his cheek. He was shocked about that. He just smiled to himself.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Fangs were doing with another group. They were getting close. Fangs kept touching his arm flirtly.

"Fang stop." Kevin blushed.

"But your beautiful."

"Stop." He kissed him unexpectedly.

Fangs pulled away, not expecting that. Kevin just looked at him but luckily they got called for lunch. Kevin was upset that he did something wrong.

"What happened?" Toni asked Fangs.

“Kevin kissed me.”

"That's good right?" Sweet Pea and Jughead asked.

“No.” They all looked at him to explain.“I’m still not sure about my sexuality.”

"Oh well tell him. The poor guy is crying Cher told me." Toni told him.

Fangs didn’t say anything.

"He's worried that he's ruined your friendship." Jughead told him.

“I’ll talk to him later.” He shrugged.

"Please do because Betts will hint at me."

Jughead looked down the table over at Betty. She smiled at him waving. Jughead blushed..

"Did my Juggie blush?" She mouthed.

He shook his head no. 

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll bring the blankets." She mouthed again.

_____

Day bled into night and the kids were watching a disney movie. They were all sat on the benches watching the movie. Betty was sat with the little ones on the floor. Jughead came and sat with her.

"Juggie!" Lola and Lili smiled. 

They have warmed up to him. Betty had them sitting on their laps. "Hey Juggie." Betty smiled kissing his cheek.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"The girls haven't left my side today."

"Really is Betty the best?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah."

Jughead just smiled at Betty. She smiled at him leaning her head on his shoulders. Jughead kissed her head. Betty smiled at him she wanted to kiss him. Veronica gave her a look. Betty gave her a look to explain.

‘He likes you.’ Veronica mouthed.

'No. You think?'

Veronica nodded excitedly. Betty placed her hand on his thigh. She began moving it up higher. Jughead smirked to himself. He placed his hand over hers. Betty smiled up at him. He smiled back intertwining their fingers together.

Veronica looked over at them excitedly. Betty then looked over to see Kevin all by himself. Betty glanced at Veronica to go see if he was okay. Veronica headed over and sat with him. He was crying silently looking at Fangs.

“Kev it’s going to be okay.”

"I really liked him and now he's talking to Tilly. She's younger than us." He wiped his tears.

“Maybe he’s not gay Kevin. I’m sure it’s not you.”

"I'm just going to go help at the tuck shop." He got up.

“Okay.”

Kevin began walking away. Fangs saw how upset he was. Kevin was the only out gay person in Riverdale. He's had hate and death threats all his relationship have been in secret. Everyone was ashamed of him as a boyfriend. Fangs followed him. He sat down on the seats outside their bunk.

"Hi." He whispered.

“Hey...” Fangs said.

"I'm sorry." Kevin told him. "Of course your straight. All then hot guys are."Fangs didn’t say anything. He looked at him with so much regret. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

“You didn’t.”

"Really?" Kevin whispered. He nodded. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

“It doesn’t.”

He nodded."Can't I hug you?" Kevin asked.

“Yeah.” He hugged him tearing up. Fangs hugged him back."So your not gay?"

“No.”

"Bi?" He whispered. “No.” Kevin nodded. "Sorry I had to know."

“I think I’m Pansexual.” Fangs said quietly. “I don’t know.”

"That's fine."

Fangs didn’t say anything. "What ever you are you are stunning. You'll find love." He held his hand. Fangs didn’t say anything again. "I'm just going to go."

“Okay...”

Kevin kissed his cheek. Fangs turned his head to kiss him. They kissed softly at first. Fangs deepened the kiss. Kevin smiled into the kiss.

"You taste good." He whispered.

“So do you." Kevin smiled more. "Want to go on a date?"

“A date?”

"Yep." He looked at him.

“We can’t leave camp.”

"But we get every sunday night off." Kevin smiled.

“I don’t know, maybe.”

"Okay." He hugged him. "I won't pressure you."

“Thank you.”

"Fangy what ever you turn out to be I don't care. You will always have me."

He just nodded.

"Want to talk here for awhile?" Fangs asked.

"Sure." Kevin smiled.

____

Back at the movie: 

Betty was looking at Jughead as the girls feel asleep. They woke them up to get them to bed. The girls were in a mood when they did. Betty just smiled as she rounded all her girls up for lights out.

Jughead got his boys to bed too. He promised Betty he would meet up with her after lights out. Just like last night the boys were a struggle. This time Betty had a struggle putting the girls to bed. An hour later they managed it and meet up at the docs.

“Want to go for a swim?” Jughead asked.

"Sure. We can save my tattoo for the end of camp. It will be wiser so I can swim." Betty smiled.

She tugged her camp uniform off to reveal a white two piece swim suit. Jughead pulled his shirt off. Betty checked him out as she touched his stomach. He touched his tattoo on his pelvis bone. Jughead just looked at her.

"Sorry." Betty bite her lip pulling her hand away.

“Don’t be.”

"You know I have to get pay back." She smirked.

“Payback for what?”

"This." Betty pushed him in.

“Betts!”

"Woopsie." She smiled at him.

Jughead grabbed her arm and tugged her in with him. Betty giggled as she pulled him under water again. He wrapped his arms around her. Betty wrapped her legs around him looking at him. Jughead looked back at her.

"Juggie are you going to kiss me or not?" Betty questioned. "Fuck it." She cupped his cheeks kissing his soft lips passionately. Jughead wasn't expecting it but he enjoyed it.

He kissed her back heatedly. Betty slipped her tongue in gently grinding on him. He groaned softly into the kiss. She smirked just exploring his mouth. It quickly turned to a heated make out.

It was a long over due one. So many ti.es throughout the years they've been close to kissing but haven't. After a few minutes they pulled apart. They just gazed into one another's eyes.

“Wow.”

Betty just blushed as Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty leaned in again to see what would happen. Jughead leaned in too and kissed her. She smiled again wider kissing him back. Jughead slipped his tongue in. Betty opened her mouth so he could have more access. She began grinding on him but luckily in the water she looked like she head floating. Jughead moved against her.

"Fuck." Betty moaned aroused. He started to kiss her neck. She moved her neck giving him access. “Want to go to the empty cabin?” He whispered.

"Yes." Betty smiled.

They got out of the water and headed there together. They had towels wrapped around them as they held their stuff. Jughead unlocked the cabin and they headed inside. The minute they got in Betty pulled him into her.

Jughead leaned down to kiss her."Hi sexy."Jughead smirked. Betty undid the piece of material holding her swimsuit bra up as she let it fell between them. Jughead bit his lip looking at her. "You've seen them before." Betty shimmed.

“I haven’t. I didn’t look.”

"Well my Juggie the gentleman." She held his hands to her boobs."You can touch them. I've thought about you teasing me."

Jughead picked her up as he lied her down on the bed. He came down on top of her and kissed her. Betty smiled at him kissing him back. She tugged at his wet pants. They were just making out getting undressed. They were seeing where the night took them.

The night took them to heated kisses and being so aroused that they both needed some sweet relief. Betty pleasured Jughead first. She wanted to make him feel good. She was finding herself to be a giver and not a taker. She rubbed him the way she found he liked it as he erupted in her hands. He helped her clean off her hands.

"I want you." Betty smiled."But ima virgin."

“I’ve only been with two girls.” Jughead said.

"Really?" Betty smiled as she looked up at him. Jughead nodded."Who?"

“Just two girls from my school. You wouldn’t know them.”

"Oh yeah?" Betty teased kissing his dick. "Betts your awfully talented at this." He moaned softly.

"Probably the Smith in me." She moved to sit on his lap.

"Let me make you feel good." Jughead kissed her as he pulled a condom out his pocket.

Betty looked at him.

"What its always in there? I can't knock someone up now can I?" Jughead teased.

"Vaild point."

Jughead rolled the condom on before he flipped them over. He gently pushed himself inside her as she hissed. That position was too painful as there was too much pressure on Betty. They switched so she was on top. She still felt a slight discomfort but the pressure pain wasn't there.

“Do what you’re comfortable with. Go at your own pace.” He told her. “If it hurts too much I can eat you out instead.”

"Wouldn't you love that." Betty teased. "It will taste like blood now so I don't want that for you." She kissed him softly.

“It doesn’t taste good in the first place. I don’t mind.” He laughed softly.

"We'll see. It feels okay now. Try move a little more."

Jughead held her hips as he gently thrust up into her. Betty softly moved with him finding the more pleasurable side. It stung slightly but it felt good and not that bad to stop. Jughead made sure they went at a slow pace that they both enjoyed.

"You're such a gentleman." She moaned softly.

“I just want you to enjoy it.”

"Well I am." Betty smiled kissing him. "If I'm being honest I can't imagine not being with you doing it."

Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back going slightly deeper for a second to try it out. She moaned softly as he slowly thrust deep inside her.

"That feel good Betts?"

"Yes Juggie." Betty kissed his neck.

Jughead kissed her softly. Jughead sped up slightly to see if she liked that. Betty did as her moans hitched. It brought her closer to her climax.

"Juggie I think in close."Jughead reached in between them to touch her."Baby I'm sore I wouldn't."

“Trust me Betts.”

"I do." She smiled letting him.

He was right. It felt amazing and was so careful with her. He gently stroked her helping her come faster. She couldn't help but lose control as this was her first time. She came quickly feeling completely satisfied. 

Jughead hadn’t finished yet but he didn’t want to move more so he wouldn’t hurt her. He gently pulled out as she hissed. She then wanted to help him finish so she just jerked him through as he finished. 

"That was amazing thank you. As amazing as that was we have to get to the cabins and clean these sheets. We've also been up all night. We have to be up in an hour to help with the cooking." Betty smiled kissing him. Jughead kissed her happily."I wish we could stay like this for awhile."

“We’ll have other nights.”

"I'm holding you to that." Betty smiled as she got up pulling her clothes on. She had to go to her cabin to get her shower stuff.

Before that they changed the sheets together and put those in the wash at camp. Jughead walked her to her cabin. Her girls were still fast asleep.

Both completely ecstatic and over come with joy. They couldn't believe they shared a night of passion. 

Betty never thought she would lose her virginity at camp. She became another basic story but she didn't care.

She hoped there was many nights like this together but a last there days together were becoming shorter.

New opportunities were on the horizon but for now they lived in the now dor the first time in their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Two weeks have passed and Betty and Jughead have been flirting and touching more. When they snuck out their cabins they made out and kissed more. It was so sweet they were trying to make every moment count.

Veronica and Kevin wanted to know answers. Betty became quiet on the situation. It was hard to speak about it when they had little kids running around.

Luckily Betty was taking the older kids on a hike. Cheryl and Toni were staying behind with the younger ones to make play dough. Kevin and Veronica were coming with her. Archie and Jughead were at the lake with some of the kids.

Betty was so excited for the hike. She was hoping Jughead would come with her. For the passed week she had been secretly sending in his late admissions to NYU. Jughead loved Photography and creative writing so she applied for both courses for him. She had gotten some email back and wanted to tell him the good news.

Jughead came up to her and hugged her from behind. Autumn looked at them in awe. She wants a relationship like that. Spencer was hurt so they were speaking but Autumn was giving him space.

"Hey Juggie. You didn't sign up to do the hike? Shocker." Betty teased.

“You know me well Betts. Exercise is not my thing.”

"But you can get pretty pictures." She pouted.

"I can get pretty pictures of a beautiful goddess here and I have." Jughead smiled.

“You’re so sweet.” 

Jughead just smiled. "Still I am getting you hiking." She kissed him when she thought no one was looking.

“Definitely not.”

"We'll see about that. It's either talk to me about college or hike." Betty said as she raised her had hand to get the kids attention.

“That’s not fair.”

"But you get kisses." She smirked.

“Betty I’m not going to college and there’s no way in hell I’m hiking.” 

"Well you might have a chance." Jughead looked at her confused. "Betts I don't." He told her.

"Find me after the hike." Betty smiled before she started to head off.

"Betts!"

"Later I promise handsome."

_____

On the hike:

“You’ve been in a different mood lately B.” Veronica said.

"Really?" Betty smiled. "How?"

“I don’t know you’ve been happier.”

Betty looked at the kids deep in conversation. She saw Spencer and Autumn speaking again. That made her happy. She then looked back at her friends.

"I may had sex two weeks ago."

“What?!”

Betty nodded happily.“With who?!” Betty couldn't help but smile. "Jughead." She squealed excitedly.

“Oh my god!” Veronica squealed.

"Our baby B no more." Kevin teased.

“Was he good? He looks like he would be good.” Veronica said.

"The best we didn't sleep at all. We were making out most of the night after lights out. It just happened. It's happened a few times since." Betty explained.

“And you didn’t tell us?! How many times have you two done it?!”

"A few. We've gotten alot closer." She blushed.

“Oh my god B!” 

“That’s great!” Kevin smiled.

"I really like him." Betty confessed.

“I’m so happy for you.” Veronica smiled.

Betty just smiled. They all arrived to their destination. Betty took a few pictures on her poliord camera. She has gotten a few with Jughead over the two weeks they've been at camp. She was making everyone a book of camp and high school as leaving presents.

Betty couldn’t wait to get back and see Jughead. She loved being around her friends but she had limited time with Jughead. She didn’t know if she would see him after summer. That upset her so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

____

At Camp:

Everyone sat down to eat dinner. Betty joined Jughead as she smiled at him. She printed out the email handing them to him.

“What’s this?”

"Open them baby." She whispered.

Jughead opened it up.

\- Congratulations Mr Jones on your full scholarship to NYU to the photography department.-

\- Congratulations Mr Jones on your full scholarship to NYU to the english department.-

“Betty what the fuck did you do?”

"Don't get mad... but I sent in your late submissions to college. I sent in the chapters you sent me to look through. Pictures you have on your Instagram. You got in." Betty smiled.

“Betty I told you I wasn’t going to college.”

"I know... I just thought that this is free college. You did that your work did that. I'm sorry I'll just call them and explain." She sighed.

“I don’t have the money to move my life to New York.”

"I know but I already got that covered. You have full scholarship. That means free student accommodation, free education and I was thinking because I have to travel up to New York that I could drop you off and just give you guys my car." Betty told him.

“Betty it’s too much. I can barely afford anything now. The education may be free but there’s so much more I still have to pay for.”

"I'm sorry I didn't think." She looked at him."I'll call them up and explain."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I should have spoke to you first. I'll do it first thing tomorrow." Betty got up to then check on the kids.

Jughead just sighed and sat there with his face in his hands. Toni sat down to see if he was okay. He just handed her the paper. She hugged him knowing how much he wanted to go but there was no way he ever could.

"T she is doing everything she can so I can go. But there's physically no way I can. She knew how much I wanted a New York life. I can't go." Jughead cried.

“I know Jug. Maybe we could all chip in and help.” 

“It’s so much money Toni. I’m not some charity case.” He sighed.

"We know that but Jug look at this. They think your worthy." Toni told him.

“That doesn’t matter when I can’t go.”

"I know we'll figure it out."

Betty was stressing out. She was in the kitchen scrubbing the plates upset. She made a mistake.

“It’s already figured out. I’m not going.” Jughead said.

"Okay."

Meanwhile in the kitchen pops was seeing why Betty was upset.“What’s wrong Betty?”

"I messed up pops. I got Jug into college on a full scholarship. I was stupid and forgot he can't afford the rest. I really care for him Pops. He is so much bigger than Riverdale. I messed everything up trying to help." She cried.

“I’m sure he appreciates you trying.”

"I think I offended him." Betty sighed.

“I think he’s just upset he can’t go.”

"I don't know what to do. I have money I saved up I want to give him but he won't take it. It's only a thousand dollars but its something. It's the money I saved in tips." She explained.

"He doesn't like feeling like charity." Pops said.

"I know. I should talk to him." 

Betty waited till they were at the camp fire so they could talk. She sat down next to him apologising hugging him. 

“Betty it’s okay. I know you meant well.”

"I just know how much you wanted it." She teared up for him.

“It’s fine.”

"What if I help my boyfriend out?" Betty asked.

“I’m not some charity case.”

"I know but it's not charity Juggie." She looked at him.

“I can still write and do photography without college... I’ll be fine.”

"I know but I just wish you could go see New York at least once. You've always wanted too." Betty rested her head on his shoulders.

“Maybe we can go on a day trip there or something.” He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah." Betty kissed him. "I'm sorry again."

“Don’t be sorry.” Betty nodded. "You didn't deny I'm your girlfriend." She smiled.

“Well I guess you are.”

"You guess?" Betty moved his hair.

Jughead nodded.

"Why do you guess?" She teased kissing his cheek.

“Well you’re off to college after the summer and I’m back to Riverdale.”

"We can do long distance. I've waited so long for this Juggie." Betty looked at him. Jughead kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back as the fire glowed. “Want to spend the night in the empty cabin with me?”

"Definitely. I had got some snacks from tuck shop earlier." She smiled.

Jughead just kissed her happily. Betty just held him closely falling asleep on his shoulder. She hadn't been sleeping because her girls haven't been sleeping. She knew tonight she’d sleep well with him. 

Veronica looked over at them. She whispered to Archie.

"I still can't believe they are together."

Lights out came and all the kids fell asleep easily. Betty headed to the cabin. She had the blanket she knitted around her. Jughead was there waiting.

"You look comfy." He smiled at her.

"I am, I made this and your having it at the end of camp."Betty kissed him."Also I'm cold baby warm me up."

Jughead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto the bed with him. Betty laid down hugging him. She kissed him softly. 

"Let's talk about your photography." Betty smiled lazily.

“What’s there to talk about?”

"What's your favourite photo you've taken?" She held him.

“All the ones I’ve taken of you.”

"Stop." Betty blushed.

“It’s the truth.”

"How so?" She kissed him.

“Because you’re beautiful.”

"Thank you baby." Betty smiled.

“Of course.”

"You know I haven't got an updated photo of us."

“You haven’t?” Betty shook her head no. "You never let me." She yawned.

“We can take one tomorrow.”

"I'd say that's long over due."

Jughead just kissed her. She kissed him back laying her on his chest. 

"Juggie are you scared of the future?" Betty whispered. 

“What do you mean?”

"Are you scared you'll end up like your parents?" She glanced up at him.

“Do you think I will?”

"No definitely not." Betty traced his tattoos on his chest. “Then don’t worry about it.”

"I'm more afraid to turn out like Alice." She whispered.

“You won’t.”

"You really think that. She walked away from her true love. I need you to promise me you will fight for me." Betty looked at him.

“Betty you’re nothing like her.”

"I know. Its just a fear." She held him.

"How was your day?" Jughead asked.

"Good. My friends know about us now. Autumn and Spencer held hands and were talking again." Betty kissed his chest.

“You told your friends?”

"Well only V and Kev. They won't say anything and they kept asking questions. They've also notice I've been happy babe." She smiled at him.

Jughead nodded.

"They won't tell anyone." Betty kissed him.

"I believe you." He kissed her back.

Betty smiled and deepened the kiss. He just held her. They held one another all night after talking into the early morning. That day was alot for them. They had their first disagreement. They have confirmed their relationship. 

This happened in the span of 24 hours. 

This was all over due. 

Now it was all mattered now to the fact of their first. They were a newly couple running on borrowed time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A few days passed and the counselors have a day off. It was a well needed break. The teens would be travelling up to the beach. Pops had the adult helpers take the kids on for a day. 

Betty was so excited just to relax with Jughead. They were up early getting ready. Betty snuck in to wake Jughead up. He was fast asleep. She kissed him softly awake. Jughead kissed her happily.

“Hey.” He whispered sleepily.

"Hey sexy." Betty smiled wearing his flannel. She rubbed her nose against his. "You know I think I need to by a pink flannel or baby blue flannel."

“Yeah?”

"Yep. I look cute." She cradled his lap.

“You do.”

"Get up its lake day." Betty smiled.

“I’m tired.” He pouted.

"Sleep in the car. I'm driving." She kissed his pout.“Fine.”

"Yay." Betty squealed in excitement. Jughead just kissed her."Come on. They are waiting for us."

"But your comfy." He hugged her.

“Come on Juggie.”

Jughead reluctantly got up. They headed to the car. Jughead got in the passengers seat. Betty was so excited so ran there and got to the drivers seat before Archie. He smiled at Betty. She winked at him in the mirror. Jughead just blushed as Toni smiled at them. 

"So this is going to be fun." Cheryl said.

"Babe you will be in the sun."

“So?”

"Why has Jug been smiling more it's creepy." Archie asked.

“Shut up.” Jughead said.

"Leave him Arch." Betty smiled at Jughead. "He is handsome." Jughead smiled at her."Because you have a crush on him." He glared at her.

"So what if I do."

“That’s weird.”

"No it's not. Your weird." Betty shot back."Plus fuck you Arch. You kissed Grundy."

“That was years ago.”

"So. I like Juggie." Betty smiled at him. Jughead smiled back"Its like you've fucked." Pea joked.

"You know what he is a good fuck." Betty glared at them. Jughead smirked. Sweet Pea spat his water out all over Betty in the front seat."Pea!" Betty screamed.

Jughead burst out laughing. Betty glared at him pulling up to the beach.“Are you two together or something?” Pea said. Jughead looked at Betty as her glare turned into a smile.

"I get to call that stunning woman my girlfriend." Jughead told them proudly.  
Betty kissed him happily. He kissed her back as most of the group was in shock. Jughead just smiled at her."Your giving me your flannel. I'm covered in Pea's bodily fuilds." Betty gagged.

“You have your swimsuit underneath Betts.”

"I burn easily." She pouted."But fine." 

Betty pulled her swimsuit off revealing the most revealing one. Veronica had gotten it for her birthday this year. Jughead bit his lip.Jughead bit his lip. Betty smirked as she walked in front of him shaking her hips. Jughead pulled her into his arms.

"Hey." Betty smirked.

“Hey.” He kissed her. She kissed him back happily. "It feels good not to hide."

“Yeah.”

"It means I can do this." Betty wrapped her arms around him kissing him passionately.

Jughead kissed her back happily. They pulled away to set up. Betty and Jughead sat together. She sat between his legs as they began reading. Veronica smiled over at them. She was so happy for her friend.

"V where did you get the swim suit from?" Betty asked.

“I designed it.”

"Its perfect." She smiled.

"I'd say so." Jughead kissed Betty's neck.

Betty smiled, moving her neck to give him more access."Have you two been on a date yet?" Cheryl asked.

“Fine.”

"But your dating." Her cousin said.

"Its hard with camp." Betty shrugged enjoying the neck kisses.

"Cher leave B alone." Veronica smiled. Jughead smiled against her neck."That's adorable." Kevin smiled glancing at Fangs.

Fangs was looking around. Kevin waved at him. Fangs looked over at him. They haven't done anything but kiss since that night. Fangs walked over to him. Kevin met him half way.

“Hey.”

"Hi." He checked him out. Fangs just looked at him."Sorry. Actually no I'm not. Your good looking and I was checking you out." Kevin shrugged.

Fangs smiled faintly whilst Kevin smiled aswell before looking at him again. 

“Want to go in the water?”

"Yeah I'd like that." Kevin held his hand out as they walked to the water together.

Archie and Veronica were in the water. Jughead was trying to convince Betty to go in.

“No way Jug.” 

“Please Betts? It’ll be fun.”

"But I will get wet. Then the sands stick to me in places the sun doesn't shine." Betty pouted.

“Fine, I’ll go alone.” He sighed, getting up.

"I can't let you do that."

“It’s fine. Just sit and relax.” He walked away.

Betty did that but as she did that a 20 year old walked up to Jughead and began flirting.

“Hi.” She said to him. 

“Hey.”

"Should a sexy guy be like you here alone?" The woman asked touching his arm.

Betty saw that and shot up in jealously.

“My girlfriend is sitting on the beach.”

"Actually your girlfriend is here with your sunglasses." Betty kissed him.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Also baby I didn't want to come in before because last time a fish bit me and swam in my lady parts." She whispered in embarrassment.

“It’s fine.”

"But I'm here now." 

"Here's my number of it doesn't work out with this snob."

Jughead didn’t take it. Betty smiled at Jughead. They headed into the water together. He could see the worry in Betty's eyes.

“Betty go sit down. It’s fine.”

"No I'm okay. It just dawned on me we have a few weeks left together." She whispered.

“Yeah.”

"Only a few weeks then we won't see each other all the time." Betty tried to stop herself from crying. Jughead nodded."I won't see my Juggie." She began crying.

“You can visit.”

"I'm going to Germany." Betty told him.

“I know.” He whispered. “I guess we’ll never really see each other again.”

"No." She shook her head.

“We’re going to be so far from each other. I can’t afford a plane ticket and you’ll be busy with school.”

"But I love you." Betty whispered.

“Sometimes things don’t work out that way.”

"I know." She teared up.

“What are we going to do?”

"Well we still have a few weeks of being boyfriend and girlfriend." Betty cried into his chest. "There's long distance too." Jughead just looked at her. "Betts its impossible for long distance for us. We still have a few weeks. So let's live in the now."

Betty nodded and kissed him. Jughead knew emotions were high so he picked her up kissing her passionately before dropping them both in.

"Now your not covered in Pea's bodily fuilds."

Betty glared at him. 

“What?” 

“I didn’t want to get my hair wet.” 

“So you’d rather be boring?” He teased.

"I rather be kissing you with not insanely curly hair." Betty pouted.

“Yeah, so you would definitely rather be boring.” He said.

Betty splashed him teasing him. She giggled as she jumped on his back. He held her legs. 

"I'm not boring." Betty smiled.

“Yeah you are.” He teased.

"Fine then but you love me anyway." She tapped his nose.

“I do.”

"Want to go for a walk someone where else?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty walked out with Jughead as they headed to the other side of the beach. She smiled at him as she took him to see some starfish in a rock pool. Jughead just smiled.

"Juggie in 4 years can we meet up on camp if your still in Riverdale."

“Four years?”

"I have 3 years at college. Then the year later so I can move back to the states if I ever do." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"4 years promise?" She held up her pinky.

“What if you’ve moved on by then?”

"I'll still show. You were my friend before anything else." Betty looked at him.

Jughead nodded.

Betty just hugged him. Jughead kissed her softly. He knew they both didn't want to think about the future but they had too. They only have weeks left together.

It's a thought they don't want to speak about. A thought they have to speak about. Most importantly they're making promises that might not even be obtainable.

They knew they loved each other. One spoken truth the other is shown in his eyes.

They only have a matter of weeks together will they push each other away or will they stay strong till the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Weeks quickly passed. They were filled with sun,fun, games and so much happiness with the kids. Days blurred into one as the days were passing so fast.

It was now the last day of camp. All the kids had packed yesterday. This meant that they had a whole day until their parents came to pick them up.They were each allowed to pick which activity they wanted to do.

Betty was on art station. She loved being there it was calming. Her emotions were running high. She had just passed out all the photo books she made her friends.

Jughead came to help her with the art station."No swim duty?" Betty smiled a sad smile.

“I wanted to help today.”

"I want all your help." She kissed him.

Jughead smiled and kissed her back."What time do you leave?"Betty whispered.

“What time are you leaving? I’m driving myself home so I’ll just leave when you do.”

"Can you drive me home? I have my flight tomorrow. We can leave once the last camper left." Betty rested her head on him.

Spencer and Autumn came to do some art today. They had small smiles on and blushed at each other. 

“Yeah.” Jughead said.

"Have you looked through the photo book?" Betty smiled.

She saw Spencer kiss Autumn.

“Not yet.”

"You might need tissues." Betty whispered.

"I needed them making it."Jughead hugged her softly. "Aww baby."Betty just kissed him.

"Where are you going to college B?"

"Germany." Betty smiled sadly.

“Really? Is Jughead not going?”

"No I'm staying here." He told them.

"So what's going to happen to you two?" Spencer asked.

“I don’t know. I’m trying not to think about it.” Jughead said.

"Me too. We have today to think about it."Jughead nodded."I love you."

“I love you too.”

Betty just kissed hin before she saw the twins mum here for them. Slowly throughout the next few hours parents arrived until there was no one left. Betty was in the dinner hall packing everything up crying. Jughead came up and hugged her from behind.

“Hey.” He kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby." She cried.

Jughead nodded.

"We should talk."Betty cried more. She was shaking. Betty wanted to avoid this conversation."Do you want to do long distance?" Betty asked hopeful.

“How is that even possible when we probably won’t see each other for four years?”

"Face time but your right. I hate this." She span around to look at him.

Jughead nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too. But this is better for you." He kissed her.

“How is it better?” 

“You’ll find someone better than me.” 

"But your amazing." Betty looked at him.

“You’ll find someone better.”He promised her.

"Stop. Can we please just enjoy our ride home together?" She whispered.

“How about let’s stay over night and drive home in the morning?”

"My flights at 12." Betty held him close.

“Oh.”

"I'm so sorry." She cried into his chest.

“We should get going.” He whispered.

Betty nodded. 

They headed to his car. Betty's tears were streaming. Jughead got their things in the back of the car. Betty just held him kissing him. Jughead kissed her lovingly.

"We'll keep in touch right?"

Jughead nodded. "Thank you." She kissed him. Jughead just her kissed her back. 

They held one another for awhile before he drove off. They spent the ride home making small talk."Remember the time you were sick on the fire?" Betty giggled.

“Yeah.”

"No one cared and I came and laid with you all night. I snuck into your cabin." She smiled.

“I remember.”

"I was so close to kissing you."

“Really?” Betty nodded. "Even if you did taste like sick." She giggled. Jughead smiled faintly. 

"Juggie if another girl better than me likes you move on." Betty squeezed his hands.

“I’ll never find anyone better than you.”

"I doubt that." She kissed his cheek.“It’s true. No one is better than you.”

"I can say the same for you." Betty smiled at him taking a photo if him.

“That’s not true.”

"It is." She smiled at his photo.

“Nope.”

"Well you know you never gave me my tattoo."

“Do you still want one?”

"Yes." Betty smiled.

“Then we can stop at my place before I drop you off at home.”

"I'd love that."

“Okay.”

They drove to Jughead's place. Betty was so excited when they got there. She stroked his Hotdog happily as Jughead got everything ready. They sat on the couch.

"Surprise me." Betty smiled. "Then I will always have a piece of you."

Jughead kissed her softly. She deepened the kiss biting his lips. It quickly turned to a heated make out. Betty touched him seductively. Jughead kissed her neck. She pushed herself on him. 

“I love you Betts.”

"I love you Juggie. This is so hard." Betty mumbled into the kiss.

“I know.”

Betty kissed him and it went further. Clothes came off on the couch as they kissed. They were showing how much they love one another for the last time. They showed it with slow tender touches. 

They were both naked sat holding one another still kissing. She looked at him as he leaned over to grab the tattoo gun.

“Where do you want your tattoo?”

"On my ribcage." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Make it special." She told him.

“I will.”

Betty smiled happily as Jughead began free handing it. He wouldn’t let her look until it was done. She closed her eyes humming his favourite song. Jughead smiled at her.

He wanted to make it special to her so he picked a quote from her favourite book. He wrote you are your best thing with a sunflower on top of it. He finished it in an hour.

"Baby look."Betty looked at it and smiled. “It’s perfect.”

"I tried." Jughead smiled.

That night Betty ended up falling asleep at his place. She woke up to her alarm at 5am. She had to rush home to grab her suitcases before going to the airport. Jughead wanted to wave her off so he never left her side. He drove her to the airport. Betty was just nervous playing with his serpent ring. Jughead looked at her.

"Sorry I'm getting all emotional." Betty teared up.

“It’s okay. Don’t cry.”

Betty couldn't help it she cried all the way to the airport. Jughead had to leave her at check out. She turned to him kissing him passionately.

"4 years right?" Betty asked.

“4 years.”

"Promise?" She hid her face in his chest.

"I promise." Jughead looked at her before kissing her passionately. Betty kissed him again. "Go be great Jones." She teared up.

"That's my line Cooper."

They kissed in the middle of the airport until she had to check in.

“Goodbye Betts.”

"Its a see you later Juggie." Betty blew him a kiss before heading to check out.

Jughead walked back to his car. This was the start of his uncertainty. All that he was sure of all gone in one day.

Something they both had craved for years now all gone in one instincted.

A love that was growing everyday suddenly came to a halt. Life is a journey and their paths were crossing separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

4 years later-

In four years Jughead Jones had struggled. He struggled his way to New York. He became a published author. He got where he wanted to be.

Jughead came from nothing and he did that with no college education.

Betty Cooper graduated college in two years. She then went into FBI training the year after and was now currently finished her training. She had worked her ass off for it.

There wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think about Jughead. The conversations just stopped as their schedule filled.

A promise was made for years ago and Betty was following through. She's never stopped loving Jughead. She had dated but always ended it as it wasn't right. 

Betty was back in New York driving down to Riverdale. Her nerves kicking in.

Would he show up? It had been four years. Would he be in a relationship? Most likely. Betty would by him flowers just incase he does. She just hoped she would see him.

Betty drove there straight away. It was 4 years to that day they promised. She was so scared that going there would be a mistake and he wouldn’t show up.

Betty pulled up feeling sick to her stomach. She had changed she had a shot shoulder bob now. It rested above her shoulders. She had got more tattoos all hidden of course. 

She looked around and saw the campsite completely empty. Betty decided to wait around a little while. She walked around to head into the empty cabin they spent alot of time at. It was empty.

Betty began tearing up. He wasn't coming it was a stupid silly promise after all. She decided just to lay on the doc and look at the clouds. They would used to do this all the time when they were 7. She wondered if he got the dates mixed up or forgot.

Betty decided to try call him. He didn't answer. She just decided to head back to her car. He was obviously in a relationship. Betty saw a motorcycle pull up. She instantly stopped herself as she ran over. Betty was already in tears and it might not even be him.

He took his helmet off. It was him."Juggie." Betty smiled with the biggest grin ever.

“Betty.”

"You're here." She cupped his cheeks."Can I kiss you?"

Jughead nodded.

Betty stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. She pulled away smiling. 

"Juggie I know this is crazy but I promised myself something."Betty nervously rambled.

"What?" Jughead smiled holding her close.

"I tried moving on and I just can't. This is a crazy idea. You will say no but I don't care. I promised myself if you showed up single I would do this..." Betty pulled put a ring. "I don't care what people think you've always had my heart."

Jughead just looked at her. "Would it be crazy if you married me? You can say no because we haven't seen each other in awhile but... its always been you." Betty smiled.

“It’s been 4 years Betty.”

"I know and I know it's crazy but its always been you Juggie. I understand if your seeing someone I will back down no question. I tried dating the first year. I managed one horrible date that I called off. I actually climbed out the window of the bathroom. I haven't been with anyone but you Juggie that felt right." She held out the ring.

“I don’t want to get married.”

"Okay." Betty put the ring in her back pocket."I missed you." She added.

“How long are you back for?”

"For good." She answered."I'm home Jughead. Well technically I live in New York it's where my FBI unit us but I also know that your a big hot shot author." Jughead smiled faintly. "My Juggie an author." Betty pulled out his books out her bag. He smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you!"

“Thanks Betts.”

"You are single right?" Betty bit her lips. He nodded. "Well Mr Jones would you do me the honours of bring my boyfriend again?"

“Can we go on a date first?”

"Making me wait longer?" Betty smiled.

“I don’t want to rush into anything. It’s been awhile. We should catch up first.”

"Making me wait longer?" Betty smiled.

“I don’t want to rush into anything. It’s been awhile. We should catch up first.”

"Okay. Pops now? I'm starving." She suggested."Also I'm craving a shake so badly."

“Okay.”

"4 years no shake Jughead. Also I have gotten more tattoos."

“Really?”

"Only 3 more. The one you gave me. The signature moon in your first book. My astrological sign and a little crown." Betty told him.

Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty showed him them one on her ankle another on her arm and lastly one on her pelvis bone.

“Cool.”

"I prefer my first own sexy tattoo artist." Betty kissed him. Jughead smiled softly. "So how about we relive our teen years on your bike?"

“Yeah? How?”

"Well no sex before the first date." Betty teased pulling him closer to her by his suspenders.

“That’s boring.”

"Well remember you think I'm boring." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. "Am I boring? because they are multiple empty cabins."

“Depends.” Betty smirked at him. "Mr Jones I've lost my group." She smiled.

“Yeah?”

"Yes. But we're all alone on camp." Betty hinted. Jughead smirked."So Mr Jones what activities are on today?"

“Well there’s the lake...”

"Oh yeah? Is Mr Jones on lake duty?" Betty smiled as she slipped her flannel off to reveal a swim suit.

Jughead nodded.

"What if I can't swim?" She wrapped her arms around him again.

“I’ll help you.”

"You mean I get Mr Jones big strong arms around me." She role played.

“Yes.”

"What are you waiting for Juggie? I've only been with one guy and that's you." She smiled. Jughead pulled off his shirt. Betty smiled at him. "God Juggie." She bit her lip.

"I work out a bit."

Betty trailed her hand over his abs. "You were hot in high school but fuck baby." She kissed him passionately.

Jughead kissed her back. He picked her up happily as he ran to the lake and jumped in. Luckily all her electronics and money were in her bag on the floor near is bike. He held her in the water.

"I wished I just stayed in New York." Betty told him.

“What do you mean?”

"So we could have been together." She moved his hair.

Jughead nodded.

"I've just missed you so much. I bought flowers and a type writer I couldn't get to you for your 21st."

Jughead kissed her happily.

"So that date not too fancy please."

____

A few days passed and Betty and Jughead were heading on their date. They hadn’t seen each other since the lake. Jughead was picking her up to take her to a restaurant. He drove all the way to New York to get her. It was a few hours to drive there. Betty was already back. She was getting ready. She didn't know what to wear so she called him.

“Hey Betts.”

"What do I wear?" She asked.

“Just something casual.”

"So sweats?" Betty teased.

“Whatever you want.”

"Okay. See you soon?"

“I’m still a little over an hour away.”

"That's fine. I'm getting in a hot bath." Betty teased.

“Okay.”

"It would be better with you in it." She smiled.

“Yeah?”

"Definitely."Jughead just smiled to himself."There's times I've wished we got to do that before I left." She told him.

“Well maybe someday we will.”

"Definitely we will." Betty smiled. "I'll let you go baby your driving."

"Okay babe."

They ended the call so Betty could get her bath. Jughead focused on the road trying to get there as fast as possible. He had the image of Betty in the water all wet and naked. He just sighed.

He had missed her so much. He just wanted to be with her. Thankful he arrived on times with her favourite flowers as well. He knocked on her door. Betty answered it in her denim cat suit with a pair of heeled boots.

“Hey.”

"You look handsome."

“And you look beautiful. You always do.” 

Betty teared up happily. Jughead smiled at her. "I know its traditional for the guy to get the girl flowers but I don't care for tradition." Betty handed him roses. 

Jughead just smiled. "I hope you like them."She kissed him. "Where are we going?"

“It’s a surprise.”

"Fine." Betty pouted.

Jughead kissed her pout. She smiled holding his hands. They went to his car. They were heading to a drive in. It was ten minutes from Betty’s house. She kissed him happily when he pulled up. Betty was so excited when she found out.

"You know me so well."

He just smiled as she kissed him before running out. They both got out of the car. Betty looked at him in awe.

“What?” He smiled.

"I just love you.

“I love you too.”

"Still?" She giggled. “Of course.” Betty kissed him. "Even if I eat all the popcorn."

“Yep.”

Betty kissed him happily. Jughead kissed her back. She moved to sit on his lap. He held her happily before passing her the popcorn they brought with them. Betty just kissed him. As they were kissing the movie was starting. They pulled apart to watch it.

Throughout the movie Betty traced patterns on Jughead's hands. Jughead smiled at her. He knew he wanted this and he had a place in New York. When they finished the movie he drove her home. Betty didn't let go of him.

"Stay the night?"

“Okay.”

Betty smiled happily as she pulled him to her room. Her room was filled of photos if them.

Jughead smiled as he kissed her.

"My room is the same filled of pictures."

That night it was full of passionate love making. It was full of catching up on everything most important it was them coming back together. 

It felt as if no time had passed at all. A love doesn't age it only grows stronger and for the two here its definitely grew stronger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the final chapter of this collab

1 year later-

Betty and Jughead have been officially dating for a year now. Betty loved Jughead with all her heart and visa versa. 

Betty worked throughout the day and Jughead worked at his office writing and working on a world tour.

Jughead was currently on his world tour. Betty was missing Jughead so much.

She was surprising him in Paris. He had no idea she was coming. She kept messaging his publishes to see where he was. Betty was lining up in the massive line to see him. All these girls were fangirling over him.

Betty kept smiling at him. He hadn't noticed her yet so she was doing well. She waited so long to see him. She finally got up to him.

"You can make it out to your beloved." Betty slid the book up to him.“Betts!”

"Hey baby." Betty leaned over and kissed him as everyone gasped. Jughead kissed her passionately. She slipped her tongue."Hurry up slut."

Betty pulled away rolling her eyes. "So are you going to sign my book?" She teased ignoring the women behind her.

“Of course. Sit with me.” He smiled, pulling up a chair next to him.

Betty walked around the table and sat next to him. "I still can't believe you are travelling for another months." She rested her head on his shoulders.

“I’m happy you’re here.”

"Me too. I was going to surprise you in Vancouver but I thought what's more romantic." Betty smiled as the next person moved up.

Jughead went back to signing books. Betty happily sat with him as he slowly worked through the people. She thought it was adorable how he tried to get to know each and every person.

A couple came up and Betty smiled. They handed Jughead the book.

"We just wanted to say thank you. We met through your work online and now here today." The women got down on her knee. "Baby marry me? With Jughead Jones the author that brought us togeth as the witness to this. Marry me?"

Betty was tearing up watching them. Jughead was tearing up too resting his head on Betty's shoulder. This made him think about marrying Betty.

"Yes!" The women smiled as the other women slipped the ring on.

Jughead sighed the books to the happy couple. They took a photo with them before the couple headed off.Betty was tearing up watching them. Jughead was tearing up too resting his head on Betty's shoulder. This made him think about marrying Betty.

"Yes!" The women smiled as the other women slipped the ring on.

Jughead sighed the books to the happy couple. They took a photo with them before the couple headed off. 

“That was cute.” Jughead said. 

"Makes you think about us." Jughead nodded. "But I don't care if we get married or not." Betty said.

An hour later Betty helped everyone tidy up. She kept kissing Jughead. He kissed her back. She deepened the kiss adding her tongue. She whispered she missed him. Jughead pulled her aside so they could kiss in private. Jughead pressed her up against the wall kissing her passionately.

"Fuck baby." Betty rubbed against him.

“I missed you.”

"Lets go to the hotel room."

“Okay.”

Betty wasn't messing around. She had missed Jughead. The second they got to the room she was tugging his clothes off until they were both fully naked making out on the bed. Jughead was attacking her neck with kisses.

Betty didn't care. She would normally tell him to be more careful. He kissed down her body. He stopped at each tattoo kissing then more until he got to her thighs. 

"Baby please."

"What do you want baby?" He asked.

"Seriously you know I want you all of you." Betty pleased.

Jughead smiled as he kissed her lips before he slowly kissed her thigh before he spred her legs. Hitched one leg over his shoulder as he slowly and teasingly began licking at her. Betty moaned softly as she was getting pleasured by her man.

Once she came on his tongue Betty flipped him over and returned the favour. Once they both did a like bit of fore play they fought for dominance to be on top. In the end Jughead let her be on top.

"Plus don't you like me on top?" She teased.

"I never said I didn't." Jughead kissed her.

Betty kissed him rolling a condom on. She slid onto him smiling. The paste was slow and teasing at first. They both were just feeling each other. They had missed one another so much. 

The paste quickened as Jughead flipped them over. He moved deeper as the moans got louder. They felt sorry for the people next to them but at the same time they didn't feel sorry. They were enjoying themselves too much. 

Both teasing one another. Both mumbling sweet nothings into each others ears. Jughead came first for a change as Betty followed. They had a rest for five minutes before going again. They went all night non stop. 

Luckily Jughead had a few days stay in Paris. They held each other all night. The following morning Betty woke up to Jughead kissing her.

"Morning baby." She yawned. "Can I please go get breakfast in this cutest cafe? V suggested it. She actually wants to meet there with Arch."

"Sure." He kissed her.

Betty rolled over to him as they kissed sweetly. Sweet kisses turned into early morning sex. They both secretly loved morning sex even though one of the two weren't a morning person.

They got readying and headed out. They were both in such a good mood. Getting to the cafe seeing Veronica made them both even happier. Betty went to get the coffee leaving Betty and Jughead to talk.

"She really missed you. On each holiday we flew out to each other as it was cheaper. She wouldn't stop talking about you." Veronica smiled.

"I have never stopped loving her Ron. I know we haven't always gotten along me and you but I think we should talk more. I fucking love her." Jughead teared up.

“Awh Jug.”

"I'm being serious Ron. You know someone proposed at my book signing yesterday. It got me thinking and its silly." He shrugged. "Its only been a year."

“If you love her go for it Jug.”

"You know she asked me to marry her the day we saw each other." Jughead laughed softly.

"I might have had something to do with that." Veronica smiled.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"What? I said go big or go home. We had no idea if you would and she has never stopped loving you. Its grown."

"I know I love her and I think I am going too. Tonight." Jughead smiled.

“That’s amazing.”

"Or now? I don't know I have a ring." He showed her a simple ring.

“Do it tonight and make it special.”

Jughead nodded as Betty came with the coffee's. He then decided to do it at Camp Sweet Maple. It was only fitting he thought.

He was going to wait until the next time they were in Riverdale. It was a far drive from New York. He knew they were in a few months for Mary's birthday. He couldn’t wait. He knew he would have to wait a few months and it was agonising.

____

5 months later:

They were back in Riverdale for Mary's birthday. Jughead made a stop at the camp as Betty slept in the car. She loved surprise pit stops at the camp.

Jughead woke her up."Baby sleepy." Betty mumbled.

“Come on Betts.”

"Coming." She got out the car half asleep.

“Let’s go skinny dipping.” He smiled.

"Wait were at camp." Betty smiled as she began waking up. "I'd like that."

Jughead just smiled. Betty kissed him before they headed to the doc. They stripped off to their birthday suit as they jumped in together. That immediately woke Betty up. Jughead smiled at her.

"I love the spontaneity but why?" She kissed him.

“I thought it would be fun.”

"It is." She smiled.

“Remember that night at camp when we went skinny dipping?”

"It was perfect."Jughead kissed her happily.“I have something I want to ask you.”

She looked at him intrested. Jughead reached into the dock to get something from his pocket. She looked at him sceptical as she thought to why he was still in his pants. He pulled out a ring box.

"Baby?"

“Betts, the more I think about it, the more I realize I’ve been in love with you since the day we met. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Betty began to cry. She tried to say yes but couldn't so she just nodded. Jughead kissed her lovingly. She kissed him back whispering yes.

"I love you." Betty smiled.

“I love you so much.”

Betty looked at him lovingly. It was so full circle. Jughead smiled at her. He did truly love her and he's amazed she even said yes.

They met here at 6 years old. 

They fell in love her throughout the years but especially when they were 18 years old.

Yet now at 24 years old they are getting married.

Camp Sweet Maple was a place you make friends. A place where friends become family or love and these two love birds were the living breathing representative of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed reading this fic. You can check out our others or my individual fics.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you are enjoying it. Likes and comments are appreciated. Go check out our other fics and my individual fics.


End file.
